Moves Like Jagger
Moves Like Jagger de 'Maroon 5 y Christina Aguilera Se ofrece en ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance 2014 (como DLC), Just Dance 2015 (como DLC), Just Dance Now y en Just Dance Unlimited Aspecto de los bailarines La rutina es técnicamente un solo jugador, pero la bailarina cambia a través de un total de cuatro armarios. Todos los caracteres utilizados son hombres. C1 El primer bailarín tiene el pelo zumbido de corte. Lleva un sombrero púrpura, un chaleco y corbata de color púrpura sobre un botón verde de camisa, pantalón gris y zapatos verdes. Su contorno es verde. C2 El segundo bailarin lleva una gorra de color púrpura, una chaqueta de cuero de color naranja, una camisa púrpura, pantalones de color gris oscuro y zapatos anaranjados de neón. Su contorno es de color naranja. C3 El tercer bailarin parece un cruce entre Mick Jagger y Michael Jackson. Tiene el pelo negro hasta los hombros. El desgaste de una cinta roja, gafas de sol de aviador oscuros, una chaqueta de color rojo púrpura abierto con cinturones, polainas de gato de unión, y botas negras. Él hace una reaparición en YMCA . Su contorno es rojo. C4 El cuarto bailarín tiene el pelo zumbido de corte. Lleva gafas de obturación de sombra de color amarillo, una chaqueta de una sola manga púrpura y azul con una forma de rayas de tigre, una camisa de color turquesa claro, pantalones grises con múltiples bolsillos con cremallera en cada lado, y zapatillas de deporte de color púrpura y amarillo de corte. Se termina la canción. Su contorno es de color púrpura. Batalla El bailarín en la batalla es C3 con algunos cambios. Su cabello ahora es rojo, la chaqueta tiene ahora algo de azul en lugar de negro, y el color de su guante es morado claro. Fondo El fondo está basada en la realidad programa de la NBC The Voice . La pista de baile se compone de una plataforma circular con coloridos paneles de luz, por detrás, así como la silueta de una audiencia y cuatro jueces en las sillas que dan vuelta detrás de los paneles. Gold Moves Hay 3 Gold Moves en la rutina: Gold Move 1:' coloque su puño derecho hacia arriba. Gold' Move 2:' Levante la mano derecha poco a poco. Gold Move 3': ' Punto a la pantalla con la mano derecha. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Dance Quest Just Dance 4 * Un jugador obtiene 3 estrellas * Un jugador recibe 5 estrellas * Consigue 5 estrellas en la danza Mash-Up * Obtener todos los Gold Moves * Obtener el estilo de baile "gran definidor" * Consigue una alta cuando "I've got the moves like Jagger" es cantada Just Dance 2016 Original * Royal Key Mashup ''Moves Like Jagger tiene un mashup disponible para todas las consolas. Bailarines * Moves Like Jagger * Monster Mash * We No Speak Americano * A Little Less Conversation * Barbra Streisand * Never Gonna Give You Up * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Pump Up the Jam * Forget You * Maneater * Viva Las Vegas * A Little Less Conversation * Barbra Streisand * Neva Gonna Give You Up * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Pump Up The Jam * Forget You * Love You Like A Love Song * California Gurls * Heart of Glass * Hot n Cold * Never Gonna Give You Up * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Who Let the Dogs Out? * Moves Like Jagger Modo Puppet Master Moves Like Jagger tiene un Puppet Master en la Wii U. A continuación se muestran los subtítulos en orden de aparición: * Moves Like Jagger * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Batalla Moves Like Jagger tiene una batalla contra Never Gonna Give You Up . Apariciones en Mashups Moves Like Jagger aparece en las siguientes aplicaciones web híbridas: * Moves Like Jagger * #thatPOWER * 4x4 (Lo Mejor de JD 4) * Bailando (¡Ocilemos!) * Beauty And A Beat * Gentleman * Good Feeling * It's My Birthday (Vistete Bien!) * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Macarena (Caballeros) * So What * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been * Follow The Leader * Wild * Y.M.C.A. * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling Los Subtítulos Moves Like Jagger aparece en Puppet / Party Master Modes. Estos son los títulos atribuidos a los movimientos de baile. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Moves Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Trivia * Esta es la primera canción de Maroon 5 en la serie. Es seguido por Maps y Don’t Wanna Know . ** Esta es también la primera aparición de Christina Aguilera en la serie. Le sigue , '' ''Ain't No Other Man (como un cover) y Feel This Moment . * El fondo se asemeja al conjunto de espectáculo concurso de canto de la NBC The Voice , en referencia a Adam Levine (vocalista de Maroon 5) y Christina Aguilera trabajando como entrenadores en el programa durante sus primeras temporadas. * El tercer bailarin aparece como P2 en la YMCA como bailarin de regreso. * Esta canción iba a tener una rutina diferente. * C3 hizo una aparición en el fondo de una de las ventanas de vidrio en Just Dance . * En el mashup, el bailarín de Maneater muestra el segundo tipo bailarina (bailarina azul), mientras que los pictogramas son todavía roja. Esto no ocurre en la versión de Wii. ** También en el Mashup, la mayoría de los bailarines son masculinos durante parte de Maroon 5 y la mayoría de los bailarines son mujeres durante parte de Christina Aguilera. * S ** t es censurada. A partir de Just Dance 2014 , la palabra se reemplaza con d ** n , pero todavía parece como si se hubiera eliminado en las letras. ** Además, Now I'm naked se muestra como Now I make it en las letras. Ya que la primera línea es subido de tono para la calificación del juego (E10 / PEGI 3), esto puede haber sido intencional. * A partir de Just Dance 2014 , se eliminan algunos efectos sonoros vítores. * Dos de los cuatro bailarines tienen avatares en Just Dance 2014 siendo El primero y el tercero. El Avatar del primer bailarín sólo se puede acceder después de comprar la canción en Just Dance 2014 , y el avatar del tercer bailarin sólo puede ser desbloqueado en junio. ** En Just Dance 2015 , sólo el avatar de El tercer bailarin está disponible. ** En Just Dance 2016 sin embargo, el primero y tercer avatares están disponibles, junto con un nuevo avatar del cuarto bailarin. * El cuarto entrenador aparece en el arte de la caja NTSC con un esquema de color diferente. ** Los entrenadores con el pelo más largo son Ievan Polkka y Tell Your World. '' * El primer bailarin apareció en el trailer de la Gamescom. Cerca del final que parece hacer la coreografía del coro, aunque él no lo hizo en el juego final. Él hace los movimientos muy perezoso. * En ''Just Dance 2015 , el avatar del tercer entrenador puede ser desbloqueado al conseguir de nivel 1000 en el world dance floor. ** Además, su avatar tiene un diseño diferente, con su cuello ahora es visible justo debajo de la cabeza en el avatar. Esta alteración se realizó en Just Dance Wii U ,Just Dance 2015 y los juegos futuros. * En la tienda de Just Dance 2015 , la silueta del entrenador principal se puede ver en los iconos de la canción del cargado. * Esta canción tiene el récord para el segundo número más alto de beta pictogramas (30); muchos de ellos mostrar movimientos que son en realidad parte de la rutina, pero tienen el mismo color que los pictogramas de C3. ** Esto puede significar que el entrenador no estaba destinado a cambiar su atuendo durante la producción. * C4 se utiliza en una gran cantidad de anuncios promocionales. * En Just Dance Unlimited , los aplausos del público se retiró de la final de la rutina por un corto período de tiempo. * En el modo puppet master, el entrenador se desvanece en vez de caminar por la izquierda, los pictogramas de la leyenda Hypnotic Slaps son de color rojo, mientras que el entrenador aparece en su forma azul y la leyenda Russian Plane aparece dos veces. ** Este es el primer modo maestro de marionetas en el que se repite un determinado epígrafe durante toda la canción (sin contar Party Masters de los siguientes juegos). * Esta canción apareció en 19 Mashups de baile, por lo que es la cancion con mas apariciones en mashups. * El fondo iba a ser diferente; que iba a mostrar las palabras "Moves Like Jagger" en varios colores en la pared grande. Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Just Dance 4 Categoría:Solo Hombres Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones por Maroon 5